Lost Lullabies
by c'est la vie.au revoir
Summary: She stood still as he came to stand infront of her. His hand ran through her sliky hair, pulling her forward. She closed her eyes waiting for his bite to bring her both pain and pleasure. VAMP FIC. Sasuhina.
1. chapitre zéro

**Lost lullabies**

Summary: (vampire) Hinata was banished from vampire society for 100 years because of consorting with a human boy. When the vampire lord, Uchiha Sasuke, chooses her as his wife, Hinata is forced to enter "society" again. However, isolation did not teach Hinata how to deal with spoiled high-class "ladies", nor to dodge affection from unwanted "gentlemen," and most of all, to be the wife of the "enigma and blood thirsty vampire lord".

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to **Vampiress22** for excellent betaing skills.

* * *

The mansion that was once known as "Berceuses Perdue" had become no more than a rundown building that continued to exist in southern forest area of Konoha. The small town, which was once situated near the mansion, had been long deserted. There was only one person who remained in this town who continued to live in the "Berceuses Perdue." This resident had silently watched from her glass window as the people fled and cursed the town that was once their home. About sixty years ago, it was rumoured that a demon arrived in the village and it slaughtering the inhabitants at random. The townspeople were terrified at the sight of more and more bodies turning up without a single trace of the culprit. This incident caused much of populace to move away or into the city. One day the demon that was terrorizing the town just seemed to vanish into thin air. Nevertheless, it was too late for the town to recover, and it was gradually abandoned.

The townspeople never questioned the sudden disappearance of the killer, nor decide to pursue the incident any further since it was oblivious that town was no longer a safe place to reside in. It was good thing they never decided to pursue it, since they wouldn't have believed who the vanquisher really was. The vanquisher was a rather young vampire known as Hyuuga Hinata. Since vampires only aged once every twenty-five years, she looked nearly the same as she did a hundred years ago. She looked no more than twenty-years-old. Her long hair was still the same shade of shiny black-blue that resembled the night sky at the peak of midnight, and her eyes were two large, pale pearls set into a slightly round face. Her smooth, unblemished skin was as pale as the fresh snow, and it suited her delicate facial features, resembling a doll. She was the sole mistress of the "Berceuses Perdue." Hinata lounged in the window seat of the upstairs parlour room, admiring the last ray of sunlight and enjoying the warmth it provided. She loved the last minutes of dusk and dawn. They were the only times when a vampire could enjoy the sunlight and not be afraid of being harmed by the sun's rays.

The warmth from the sun reminded her of happier days of her life, when she was with _him. _However, it was hefty price she had to pay for the few years of happiness she was given. When someone found out about her meetings with the "human boy she was trialed and found guilty by the vampire elders. Her punishment was banishment from vampire society for a hundred years. Therefore, for the past hundred years, Hinata steadily adjusted to being in isolation. In isolation, no one scorned or teased her about acting like a human. She could be as human as she wanted, and no one, especially her father, would care. However, she didn't always feel this way. The beginning of her banishment was when it was challenging because of her overwhelming guilt and the shame she must have brought upon her family. For the first forty years, she was withdrawn, guilt-stricken, and even considered taking her own life. Although vampires can live longer than average human being, it wasn't impossible to kill one. She knew vampires could die in combat once its heart or brain stopped and direct sunlight could render them blind and powerless.

The demon that had been terrorizing the town, had wandered into the "Berceuses Perdue." The demon had nearly killed her with its demonic strength and agility. In a desperate attempt to save her life, she drew on every ounce of her psyche vampire abilities to take over demon's body and extract its spirit. Using her blood as a seal, she sealed the spirit into a fox statue. The use of her blood and the demon's essence allowed the statue to come to life. Due the blood she used during the sealing, this creature was bound to her, which meant as long she was living, the demon's essence remained trapped in its container. At first, Hinata thought it was merely an average animal; on the contrary, she discovered this creature possessed intelligence and a distinct personality.

Hinata even dubbed the fox as "Kyuubi" after its ninth birthday. Little by little, the fox became the official companion of Hyuuga Hinata in the lonely, rundown mansion. The existence of Kyuubi managed to save her from the darkness and gave her a reason for living. Hinata looked out at courtyard of the mansion, watching the shadows play on the ground. She narrowed her eyes, even though everything looked fine outside, but she felt that there was something wrong. There were no birds or clouds in the sky. In her chest, an uneasy feeling began to build up. At back her mind, she could feel odd vibrations as if someone was trying to tap into her mind and a buzzing sound filled her eardrums. She closed her eyes and started to build a stronger barrier around her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked a raspy, rough voice across the room. The red fox rested on a chair, watching her with lazy, brown eyes.

"Something is coming," she replied without opening her eyes, trying to push out the buzzing sound.

"A demon?"

"I don't know…maybe," she said, cringing as another wave of vibration hit her mind. Whoever was trying to break into her mind possessed an extremely strong psyche power since it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep him out of her mind. The buzzing noise was replaced with a clear voice.

"_You are a few hundred years too early to keep me out._"

Hinata's eyes snapped out; it was a voice she didn't know, but the sound of his voice made the hairs on back of her neck stand up. This voice was cold, superior with the edge of authority, and she didn't like it one bit. Her breath came faster as the unknown force tore down the barriers around her mind. She shivered as the feeling of cold, imaginary fingers touched her subconscious.

"_Who are you?_" She asked.

All she could hear was a light chuckle from the unknown person.

"_You will find out very soon, Hyuuga Hinata._"

Images flashed through her mind at amazing speed. She saw a giant mansion in one of the flashes. She felt her mind zooming into an image at an amazing speed. She saw a poorly lit bedroom decorated lavishly in black silks and satin, and there was someone sitting a chair, but she couldn't see this person's face. The only thing she saw were a pair of red eyes, which seemed to hold flames of hell in its depths. She let out a scream, and just then, both the voice and images disappeared from her mind. The barriers around her mind were intact. It felt as if it was nearly an illusion. She felt something soft push against her leg. Hinata picked up the fox and held the creature to her chest.

She knew it was a vampire, since it was nearly impossible for a demon to possess such strong telepathic powers. Vampires were separated in two basic categories, one was type was possessed strength and agility while the other type possessed psyche powers, but only a few vampires ever possessed these two attributes at once. It would make the vampire who possessed them extremely dangerous and powerful depending on how they decided to use these powers. She knew that in vampire society, most of individuals who possessed both of these attributes had high ranks as general or lord.

She felt weakness take over her body. The fox in her arms continued to struggle a little before giving up and becoming content to loll in her arms.

"Purgatory is finally over?" asked the fox with a hint of curiosity.

Hinata nodded and murmured into the darkness that surrounded the room.

"Hell is next."

* * *

R E V I E W.

Please?

:)

I'm looking forward to read your reviews.


	2. chapitre un

**Lost Lullabies **

_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto_

Acknowledgement: **Vampiress22** for being a beta and plot consultant. =) Thank you. I would like to say that having a great beta – reader really encourages a writer. I'm so glad I found a beta reader like Vampiress22. She just amazing, she always has positive comments for me. Other than my beta-reader who is always encouraging me there is all the people who decided to review. Thank you.

Note: I decided that I want to change the name of the fox. It's no longer Kuu but **Kyuubi.** I know the story is a bit on the slow side but this is my writing style. =) I like to build up the suspense before they meet. I hope all my readers can understand and bear with me.

_Chapter un_

It was raining outside. She pressed her hand against the glass window. The coolness of the glass left her feeling more alert. The landscape outside was no longer one she recognized, although it was a place she once called home. The home she knew a hundred years ago seemed only a ghost of its original self. She had returned to society; however, it was no longer the society that she once knew and existed in. She knew the moment that a flying contraption, known as a "Helicopter," landed on the lawn of Berceuse Perdue. To a vampire, a hundred years was only a mere four years, age-wise, which is why vampires always had the upper hand in nearly all human aspects.

Vampires were more advanced in technology, medicine, fashion, and music. She knew, for a vampire who had been in isolation, adjusting to a new society was one of the most difficult challenges to overcome upon returning. A hundred years worth of history and knowledge needed to be studied and understood in order to fit into society once again. Even her family had changed, her father and stepmother regarded her with minimal kindness, and her younger sister stared at her as if she was a stranger. The cousin that she knew vaguely stood there like statue upon her return and simply greeted her before walking away. Their treatment towards her made her feel more like an outcast than ever before.

She turned away from the window. She looked at Kyuubi, who was currently sleeping on her pillows, its tail wrapped around itself. She looked to right, at the desk to the side. There were books and magazines scattered on the desk. She had been reading everything she could in the library to update herself about the new society. She had learned a lot from her readings like the fact that vampire scientists were able to create artificial sunlight which bared only 0.01percent risk to vampires, and there was even a new and improved version of the blood pill that one only needed to take once a month. What surprised her more was that scientists were even able to genetically modify food to suit the taste buds of vampires.

There were many improvements in areas such as television, portable music players, cell phones, and cars. She read popular novels with genres from mystery to romance. However, she loved the magazines the most; she loved to look at the pictures of models and awed at the way they were dressed. She glanced at the magazine titled "Vogue," it featured a beautiful model, her long, platinum blonde hair passed her bare shoulders, and her light, blue eyes seemed to glitter in every picture. Hinata traced the outline of her face on the page. The model was known as "Ino," the beauty of the century. Hinata admired the raw beauty that this model possessed, something she could never imagine to have. Even though vampires were supposedly known to be all-beautiful, there was always one who was more beautiful than the others.

Hinata only had the "plain" beauty compared to Ino. She yawned, but she dreaded sleep. Ever since her return, her nightmares had continued to become worsen. It was always the same nightmare that seemed to haunt her dreams whenever she closed her eyes. Even though she could only hear faint whispers of his voice, the images continued to float through her mind. No matter how many times she had seen those crimson eyes; they woke her from her slumber, screaming. She started to hate sleep and forced herself to stay awake until she fell into a death-like slumber where no dreams could reach her.

She absently brushed hair away from her face as she started to pace around the room in order stay awake. She walked past her vanity table and caught the sight of the black, velvet box. She felt her throat tighten. She reached for the box on the table. The small box contained a ring, and the stones that were set into the ring seemed to shimmer by themselves in the darkness. She looked at the ring; it was gorgeous, she had to admit. The thin, silver band was encrusted with small diamonds, and the centrepiece of a light, cerulean crystal. However, just by looking at the ring, it triggered bad memories.

"_It's an honour that the vampire lord had shown interest in you, accept him."_

"_I-I…"_

"_No excuses, do you understand the situation you are in?"_

_Hinata remained silent. _

"_The fact that you are back in society is solely due to him and without him you are nothing more than a human-lover." _

"_Y-yes father."_

Hinata shut the box. She had the urge to throw the box out the window. She hated the fact that this so-called vampire lord held her existence in his palm. She accepted that she was a human-lover. She loved the warm feeling they provided, however, they were weak in both flesh and mind. She knew it, yet she couldn't help herself. Maybe she was truly a disgrace to vampire kind. She sighed and placed the box gently back onto her vanity table. A sudden gust of chilly wind invaded the room. Hinata turned around quickly to see the window blown open by the strong draught of wind. She hurried to shut the window before any more rainwater could enter her room.

She had been sure that the window was secured. She turned around and surveyed the room. All she could see was Kyuubi who remained unmoving from its spot as always. Hinata knew that Kyuubi could just about sleep through anything. She saw that the papers on the desk had fallen to the ground. She groaned and started to pick up the pieces of paper that littered the floor. When she managed to gather all the papers, she walked over to the desk. A magazine was flipped open to a page which had a handsome, pale-faced, young man. He had jet-black hair, and his facial features were near perfection, the very image of what the vampire prince should look like. However, it wasn't his perfect nose or his strong jaw that caught her attention, but the flames in his eyes. The papers in her hands fell to the floor again. She cupped her hand to her mouth in order to prevent a shriek of both surprise and fright. Underneath his pictures was the name, "Uchiha Sasuke: Smart, sexy, and still single!" written in bold, black letters. In that single instance, she knew that he was the very vampire that held her existence in his hands.

* * *

R E V I E W.

Please ?

=)


	3. chapitre deux

**Lost Lullabies **

_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto_

**Acknowledgement: Vampiress22 for being a beta and plot consultant. =) Thank you. **

***JUST PASSING BY: 2,500 words are you proud me or what? XD**

_Chapter deux_

Uchiha Sasuke enjoyed playing mind games, especially with his latest prey, Hyuuga Hinata. It was truly ironic, he was a true vampire to the very core of his existence, yet he would choose a "human lover" as his bride. The vampire society was going be in an uproar when their union was discovered. He was an important figure in the vampire society; his family was one of the oldest families that existed in vampire history. The only family member who remained now was Sasuke and his brother. His murderous brother, Itachi who had slaughtered his whole family and decided to pursue the path of blood shed. Sasuke, thanks to Itachi, had devoted his life in becoming a rogue vampire hunter. Sasuke knew he would kill his brother one day and avenge his family.

Sasuke was first ashamed of what his brother had become, a rogue. A rogue in vampire society was a vampire whom decided to kill humans and vampires alike, regardless of neither rules nor morals. Rogues fed on humans and killed them when the deed was done. A rogue was dangerous to vampires as well; they were more ruthless, and their powers were more raw and untamed, which made fighting them a life or death matter. The vampire society knew that vampires needed protection from the rogues just as much as humans did.

Therefore, the vampire society commenced a suborder known as the "Rogue Hunters." This order would dispatch groups of professional rogue hunters to eliminate threatening rogues in both vampire and human society. Sasuke belonged to this order since he was sixteen-years-old. He was known to be one of the best in his area of work. His team was top notch and he had brought down twice as many of rogues than other groups that were currently operating. His success had brought fame and the notice of vampire generals and elders. He was respected and wanted by many women. He could have any woman he wanted, married or single, but none of them seemed to spark his interest.

Many vampires thought his fickleness was due to being too damaged by the tragedy of his family and the constant hunting of rogues. Sasuke only laughed at these accusations. The fact was that he was simply attracted to other damaged vampires. Hyuuga Hinata was perfect example of that. She was a vampire who eyes reflected just how damaged she really was. Those eyes were thing that fascinated him about her. It was those eyes that made her seem almost human. Within her eyes were traces of her human lover. At the very of thought of humans, he became stiff. He would get rid of all the humanness that resided in Hyuuga Hinata's soul. He was determined to make her soul his.

* * *

Hinata stared out the window of the car she was riding. However, nothing could distract her from the fact that she was moving to Uchiha's manor. Even though, their official marriage ceremony wouldn't take place until late April in front of all members of society, it seemed that Lord Uchiha had requested for her to reside with him until then. She was dreading this move, yet her father seemed extremely relieved to get her out the Hyuuga household. Even though she was never a bother to any of the servants or family members, it seemed to her that they were always on high alert whenever she was around.

It was as if she was a danger to their health. The car came to a stop in front of the double gates. She looked out her window to see the manor known as the "Asile De Faucon," her new home. She opened the door herself and stepped out. She looked the building that she had seen so many times in her nightmares. Shadows and vines covered the building. She thought it looked as imposing as ever. From the gates, she could see a great water foundation within it was a beautiful, white, and marble mermaid statue. Beds of flower surrounded the water foundation. The sight was almost picturesque. The driver silently took out the medium sized suitcase from the trunk and placed it beside her. He bowed to her and asked if she would like him to carry it into the house. She shook her head, implying no, and told him to leave. The driver nodded and returned to the car.

She was startled when the intercom at the gate came alive.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" asked a female voice.

"Y-yes," Hinata replied, examining the metal box attached to the side of the gate.

"Come in."

Hinata watched as the car drove away just as the double gates opened. When she saw the car was far enough away, she bended and opened her suitcase. Kyuubi flew out of her suitcase. The fox creature gave her a heated glare. This morning she had used all her powers of persuasion to coax Kyuubi into her suitcase. Kyuubi hated to be locked in confined spaces. Though, it had been easy to sneak Kyuubi into the Hyuuga household because her father and the servants would never insist looking in her bags. However, she knew that Uchiha Manor was different. She didn't know what kind of dangers that may lurk in her new abode.

"Why do I always have to travel like that?"it asked peevishly.

"They will want to vanquish you the minute they see you."

"Vampires …"cursed Kyuubi as it started to groom itself.

"Go on and hide in the garden. I'll come find you soon," said Hinata, closing her suitcase. Kyuubi shook itself off and scurried off.

Hinata lugged the suitcase to her side and begin her trudge towards "Asile De faucon." When Hinata walked a little more than half way to the house, a dark-haired woman was making her own way towards Hinata. As the stranger came closer, Hinata could see that she had black, wavy hair and pair of warm, burgundy eyes. She was wearing a black suit with a white, collared shirt. Hinata decided this woman wouldbe no older than thirtyin vampire years.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, the house keeper," the woman introduced herself.

Hinata bowed slightly. Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where is the driver?"

"Oh...I-I s-sent him away," stuttered Hinata. Hinata knew that the driver was supposed to bring her suitcase to the door, but it wouldn't have given her any chance to let Kyuubi out. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and offered to carry Hinata's luggage. Hinata shook her head before declining politely. They walked in awkward silence until they came to the front door, which automatically swung open as they came closer.

"Have you eaten?" asked Kurenai casually. She snapped her fingers and in an instant, a servant appeared. The servant bowed to Kurenai and Hinata before taking Hinata's suitcase.

Hinata stared down at the gleaming marble floor. She swallowed, taking in the foyer that was nearly as big as her bedroom at her father's house. The sound of laughter pierced through the air that made Hinata look at the woman who was standing beside her. Hinata looked her at quizzically.

"Don't be awed by this; this is only one of Uchiha-sama's manors," said Kurenai looking at Hinata's astonished face.

Hinata nodded, realizing for the first time that she hadn't eaten since last night since she had been nervous about coming to the Uchiha Manor. They settled in one of the many parlours of the manor. A servant brought a pot of tea, followed by a platter filled high with sandwiches and biscuits. Hinata slowly sipped her tea from a delicate, china teacup as she continued to look down at the lace tablecloth that adorned the table. Kurenai was looking at her without speaking for a few moments before she coughed and Hinata looked up the housekeeper.

"There is information I have to tell since you will be officially living here from now on. Uchiha-sama's squad lives here, you have to do well to remember that. The manor is made up of the wings and a central annex. The north wing belongs to Suigetsu, west Wing belongs to Karin, and the south wing is where Juugo resides, I encourage you not to trespass into any of the wings. East wing is where the guest rooms and the servant's headquarters are located. The third floor of the central annexe is where you will be residing. The first and second floor of the annex consists of all the parlours, dinning rooms, leisure rooms, and the library. There is an indoor pool in basement, you may use it whenever you like. The courtyard and the roof are Uchiha-sama's personal training grounds; I suggest you not trespass there as well. Are there any questions?" asked Kurenai, after finishing her speech.

Hinata shook her head stiffly; trying to process all the information she was given. Kurenai's eyes hardened for moment and she spoke again, this time her tone was different, it held the air of warning and wisdom.

"Hyuuga Hinata, remember you are not the official mistress of this manor, nor the wife Uchiha-sama at this moment; I suggest you keep that in mind while living here."

Hinata nodded, and suddenly she wasn't as hungry as before. She quickly sipped her tea, trying to calm down the odd feeling in her stomach. She half heartedly listened to Kurenai explained the rules of the house, but she couldn't concentration on anything that was said. Her mind was swirling with what Kurenai had told her moments ago. She had no authority nor power, in reality it was no more a prison than "Berceuses Perdue" was.

"I'll show you to your room now," said Kurenai.

Hinata left her unfinished sandwiches and got up to follow her out the room. Kurenai lead Hinata up a flight of stairs, then in a long hallway. Kurenai turned left and lead her past three doors until they reached the door, which carried the name of "Sunflower" engraved upon it.

Hinata looked at the room and a flood of memories from her time at the "Berbecues Perdue" surged in her mind. The room looked like a near replica of that room she had taken at "Berceuses Perdue," the princess bed stood upon a soft, creamy, and white rug. The spreadsheets were made up of fine cotton and the white veil was drawn back. The room also contained matching white vanity table, closet, and writing desk engraved with sunflower patterns. There was adjoining bathroom to her right. Kurenai opened the closet, and there was a set of new clothes. Kurenai gestured to the clothes.

"Pick out something pretty to wear for dinner in a few hours; Uchiha-sama and his squad are expecting you to join them."

Kurenai smiled kindly for a moment at Hinata, as for the first time welcoming her to the manor. Hinata tried to smile back, but her lips felt tight and stiff.

"I'll leave you to rest then," said Kurenai and she exited the room. Hinata sighed with relief before collapsing onto the bed. Just then, she remembered she still had to find Kyuubi. She rolled off the bed and saw her suitcase beside her bed. She opened her suitcase and took out a pair of black jeans and a grey, zipped up sweatshirt. She quickly changed and tied up her hair into ponytail before she set out to find Kyuubi.

* * *

"_Kyuubi!_" she called mentally. She looked at the grounds of the Uchiha's manor; it was huge. She wondered how long it was going to take for her to find Kyuubi since it nearly took her twenty minutes to get find her way out the manor. Now she was senselessly running around in the garden, trying her best not to not get lost.

"_Help…_"

Hinata heard a faint call from ahead. She began to make her way through bushes. The leaves were getting in her hair and clothes, but she didn't care. After trudging through the brushes, she saw forest up ahead. She closed her eyes to feel Kyuubi's mind. She could feel that Kyuubi was somewhere in the forest up ahead. She walked through the forest, trying hard not to make any noise. She stopped when she saw shadows a few yards ahead. She braced herself against a tree. She bit her lower lip as she strained to hear what the shadows were saying.

"Look at what I found?" said a female voice.

"What?" This time it was male.

"It's only a fox, let it go," said another male with deeper baritone.

"Maybe I should keep it and use it in my experiments."

Hinata tried to prevent the gasp of shock from her lips, but it was too late. She quickly cupped her hand to her mouth, realizing that she made a sound. When she strained to hear again, the voices had disappeared. She wondered if they left;she slowly turned to look at the spot. She cried in pain as she felt someone grab her hair from the back and throw her forward. Her hands and knees hit the ground first. She winced as she felt burning pain in her hands and knees.

"Look what else I found."

Hinata looked at the ground, not daring to look up at the two men who appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?"asked the female speaker.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't say anything. Kurenai's words were still ringing in her head. So, she settled on.

"M-may I-I have my f-fox back?"

"This is yours," asked female, holding Kyuubi by the neck. Kyuubi was struggling in under her hold. Hinata nodded, unable to answer.

"I don't think so, I think I want use him for my experiment," said the female, her tone laced with malice.

Hinata looked up at the female speaker for the first time. Her hair was scarlet as well as her eyes. She wore a white jacket and black shorts. Her black stockings were up her thigh, Hinata could feel this woman carried brutal strength in her body. This woman could kill her by simply snapping her neck. Hinata swallowed at the thought.

"P-please give him back," Hinata pleaded again.

"Are you a new servant?" asked the bigger man, bending to look her in the eyes. Hinata looked away and shook her head.

"Hurry up and answer," said the other man, getting annoyed at her lack of response.

"I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke's-" Hinata whispered.

"Fiancé," said a new male voice that she knew very well from her dreams. Her breath was caught in her throat as Uchiha Sasuke stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

**R E V I E W.**

**=)**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Lost Lullabies **

_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto_

Acknowledgement: Vampiress22 for being a beta and plot consultant. =) Thank you.

Note:

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the pathetic vampire known as Hyuuga Hinata. She sat limply on the floor with her palms and knees bleeding. He bit the inside of his cheek. No matter whose blood it was, vampires still had cravings. She stared blankly at the ground, ignoring his presence. She looked so pitiful and helpless. He almost mistook her for a human at that moment, if it wasn't for her pale eyes. No human could have such peculiar eyes, eyes that looked like polished pearls. He sensed that those eyes held a certain amount of awareness and astuteness.

"Uchiha-sama," greeted the three standing beside Hinata. He nodded.

"She is your fiancée?" Karin suddenly shrieked, as if she was processing the words for the first time. Karin shot Hinata a heated glare which, Hinata didn't seem to notice. From what Sasuke could see, Hinata was frozen on the ground; even the sound of her breathing seemed to be minimal, as if she was afraid that it would attract even the slightest bit of attention from him. The muscle beneath his left eye twitched. Instead of replying to Karin, he walked right in front of Hinata.

He could feel her breathing stop. He could feel his impatience wearing thin. If she wasn't going to speak, there was always another way to talk to her.

"_Miss Hyuuga, it's rude to not greet your future husband_."

He smirked when he heard air escaping from her lips. Her breathing sped up. He could tell that she was nervous, maybe even scared.

"H-h-hello," escaped from her lips, yet she still refused to look at him. Sasuke looked at Juugo and ordered him to take her to Kurenai. Hinata didn't seem to resist when Juugo picked her up from the ground. For a moment her eyes came alive and flickered towards the fox in Karin's arms. Her eyes absently flickered to Sasuke. Their eyes met for a moment. He could see the desperateness and fear hidden within the two pearls. In that single instant, he heard a soft whisper in his head.

"_Please tell her to return him to me._"

He watched as Juugo disappeared with Hinata in his arms. He turned towards Suigetsu and Karin next. He motioned Karin to give him the fox. Karin's eyebrows knotted together before pasting a sweet, pleading smile on her face.

"But Uchiha-sama...I found him first,"

"You want to keep the mistress's pet?! Am I hearing this correctly?" asked Suigetsu amused. The corner of Karin's lips went up in a snarl before her fist came into contact with Suigetsu's face. Suigetsu yelped and clutched his face.

"Give him to me," commanded Sasuke.

Karin looking dejected, but handed the creature over to Sasuke. The creature looked up at Sasuke with his watery, brown eyes. He saw the flicker of intelligence in the creature's eyes. Sasuke's eyes trailed down the front of the beast's chest, looking for any signs of irregularities. His eyes widened when he saw its collar. There was a tiny glass ball that held a red liquid. He wrinkled his nose. His fiancée sure did have weird hobbies like keeping a demon as pet. He bid Karin and Suigetsu goodbye before leaving the training grounds. He returned to his study and placed the creature on a seat. He went and poured himself some red wine before seating himself in an armchair across from the creature.

"Don't be shy now, I know you can talk."

The fox looked at him curiously, and its lip twitched into something that resembled a smile.

* * *

Kurenai bandaged her hands and knees without saying a word. Only when the bandaging was done, Kurenai looked at Hinata. Kurenai walked over to the closet and began to rifle through it, looking for something. Hinata looked at the white gauze around the base of her palms. She closed her eyes, sensing stiffness in her joints and the ache at the base of her skull. Even though the beating of her heart had stopped, her emotions were still running wild in her mind. She wished her mind would just shut off.

"Uchiha-sama will not tolerate it if you continue to break rules," said Kurenai, without looking at Hinata. Hinata's heart lurched and she began debating with herself if she should tell Kurenai the truth, but decided against it.

"I…I entered by accident," said Hinata.

"How do you explain the wounds?" asked Kurenai, still not looking at Hinata.

"I t-tripped," lied Hinata. She heard Kurenai take a breath in and turned around to face Hinata. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"With Karin's help?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata was stunned at this comment. She continued to stare wide-eyed at Kurenai, wondering if Kurenai had been able to see through all her lies from the beginning. Hinata swallowed, trying to force her fear down her throat. Kurenai's face softened slightly after a few minutes.

"Trust me, I don't miss much around here, but don't worry Karin is not as bad as she seems. She is actually quite harmless…most of the time. Also Sasuke wants to see you; let's make you make look presentable," said Kurenai with a sly smile.

Hinata swallowed. Kurenai smiled brightly at Hinata before handing her a black dress from the closet. It was strapless dress with a fitting bodice and the puffy skirt ended right below her knees. After some thought, Kurenai handed her a black cardigan with long sleeves. She told Hinata to get dressed quickly. Hinata took the items and went to the bathroom. She quickly changed into dress and put on the cardigan. She gave herself one look in the mirror before walking out. Her dark hair was gathered around her shoulders, her eyes seemed to have lost their usual lustre. As Hinata exited the bathroom, she saw that Kurenai was waiting for her with something else in her hands. It was a pair of shoes, but the heels seemed strange.

"These are high heels; it's the latest fashion."

Hinata grimaced, but slipped them on. She tried to walk a few steps. She felt like she was walking on stilts. Afterwards, Kurenai had sat her down in front of her vanity table and insisted on applying blush and mascara. Kurenai looked in the drawers and found a diamond pendant that she put around Hinata's neck. Hinata did not know why vampire females enjoyed this kind of torture. Kurenai smiled at Hinata when she was satisfied with Hinata's appearance.

"Follow me," ordered Kurenai. Hinata nodded, following Kurenai out the door. Kurenai led Hinata downstairs to the double oak doors and paused for a moment. Then, she turned around to face Hinata.

"Uchiha-sama can only protect you for so long, the rest is up yourself; don't forget you are vampire, too."

* * *

Hinata entered the darkened room. As her eye sight adjusted to the room, she could see shelves of books and a dark wooden desk to one side of the room. She guessed it was study of some sort. She could make out a figure sitting in an armchair with its back to her. She took a step forward. Her heart was beating at an amazing speed. She wondered why she was here.

"Miss Hyuuga," he addressed without standing up. She nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her face.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Do you enjoy the company of demons?"

Hinata's eyes widened. He found out about Kyuubi, she thought desperately. She bit her lip, silently hoping against hope that he didn't do anything to Kyuubi. She felt tears prickling in her eyes at the thought of losing Kyuubi forever. Kyuubi was the only link to her once solitary happiness. She knew without him, she wouldn't be able to survive in this mansion.

"What d-did you to do to K-kyuubi?" asked Hinata, her hands clutching her skirt.

Silence greeted her with a question. It seemed that Uchiha Sasuke was trying to think up an answer or the best the way of telling her what he did. He finally stood up from his seat. She could make out his handsome face and the devilish smirk on it. She felt her insides contort with fear and abhorrence. A hint of red flicked in his eyes, she could feel the raw power he held in his hands.

"I will let you keep this _pet_ under one condition, if you spend the night with me," he whispered.

She was so stunned at his words that she didn't even blush at its suggestion. She nearly gasped when she noticed that he was standing right in front of her, the collar of his shirt was only a few centimetres away from her face. She froze with fear and watched as he traced a cold finger down her jaw line. She wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't budge. She felt her mouth open, but no words came out.

"Don't you want your precious pet back?" he asked. His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his breath. She could feel his breath trace down her neck. She stiffened. The thought of him marking her made her blush furiously. She knew what he was implying. She knew about the mating rituals between vampires. The marking could place at the heights of passion. Once, a male and a female vampire marked each other, they were bound until one either died or was killed.

The thought of being bound to him for the rest of her life was bleaker than spending the rest of her life at "Berceuses Perdue."

"W-what if I refuse?" she asked, trembling at the effort. She knew that sooner or later, he would mark her. It was his right after all; she couldn't deny him it. She could feel Sasuke's smirk broaden.

"Are you going to?" he asked, with hint of mischief in his tone.

"No."

* * *

R E V I E W.

=)


	5. chapitre quatre

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Hinata hugged her knees to her chest as she watched the hot water begin to fill the bathtub. She wanted desperately to wash his scent off her body, but no matter how many baths she took, the scent seemed to linger on her skin. She closed her eyes. The memory of _that_ night continued to replay in her mind. She shivered despite of the hot water surrounding her body. She touched her neck gingerly, wondering if the bruise was still visible. She pressed her face into her knees; she wished her mind would obsess over other things than that night.

When the water threatened to overflow, she reached out and turned off the water. She sat in the water for a few minutes longer. Before she got up from the bathtub and wrapped her body in a long, white bath towel. She dried herself and dressed in long sleeve shirt and jeans. She stared long and hard at the mirror. She didn't recognize the person in front of her anymore.

The reflection showed a thin, figureless vampire, her dark hair damp, and her face flushed from her bath. The bruise had faded. There was only an inkling if one examined it closely. However, she could still picture the bruise as if it was fresh. In her mind's eyes, she saw the fury and power he held. Vampires were so different from humans, she reflected. If Uchiha Sasuke had delivered a blow to a human like he did to her, that person would have died in an instant. She bit her lip.

She wondered how many humans had Uchiha Sasuke killed in the past. She wondered why she wasn't feeling hatred towards him, but, instead an odd sense of curiosity and trepidation. No matter how terrifying or afraid she was in his presence, it was undeniable that she was curious about him. She was surprised and shocked at his fierce lust for her pitiable body and the lengths he would go to get her into his bed. Hinata frowned as another thought struck her as odd. Why did he let her live when it was clear he could have killed her? All these mysteries plagued her mind. As her mind became more transfixed on them, her thoughts uncontrollably drifted to that night, letting her relive the vivid details once more.

* * *

_Hinata sat in front of her vanity table, her hair spilling around her face. She was dressed in a plain, white night gown. Dinner was long over. She didn't pay attention to anything that was said, especially all of Karin's snide remarks. It was like white noise to her ears. All she could think about was she was what she was about to do tonight. She was scared, but she was going to force herself to go through with it. Kyuubi watched her from the bed; she could see his reflection in the mirror. Kyuubi was in her room when she had returned from dinner. He had kept his end of the bargain. _

_Kyuubi looked at her, "Don't tell me you are going to screw that guy." _

"_I don't know what you mean," she replied hotly. _

_Kyuubi looked at her with weary eyes. "Don't screw it up," mumbled Kyuubi. She walked over and picked up Kyuubi. _

"_You better not screw around anymore," said Hinata sternly before giving him an affectionate squeeze. Kyuubi wasn't just a pet to her; he was her friend as well as a pet. His presence helped her to fight off the inner demons that threatened to overtake her in isolation. She grew to love his witty, sarcastic remarks and companionship. She promised herself, she would protect Kyuubi, and she wouldn't allow herself to lose Kyuubi the way she lost her human lover. The clock struck midnight; she sighed softly before putting Kyuubi back onto the bed. _

"_Be careful," advised Kyuubi, shifting into a resting position on the bed. She nodded and left her room. She counted the doors as she went down the hallway. He told her it was the third room. _

"_One…two…three…" _

_When she came to the right door, she steadied herself before opening the door. It was the bedroom she had seen in her dreams. The black, silk sheets that covered the bed and the armchair that had its back to the heavy curtained window, she stood there, wiling herself to enter. She took a breath, pushing her fear into the pit of her stomach and stepped into the room. She felt the door close behind her with a small creak. _

_She knew that he was behind her. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her heartbeat quickened. Her body went stiff as he encircled her from the behind with his powerful arms. She could feel his breath in her ear. _

"_Shall we?"he asked with a chuckle. She remained silent, unable to speak. _

"_Do you know how much I want to rip your clothes off right now?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She found herself blushing uncontrollably at that comment. Her heartbeat quickened even more as she felt his hot lust searing through her night gown. She hadn't been touched by a man like this since her banishment. The feeling of his hard, muscular body against her felt oddly exhilarating. She felt herself being turned around to face him. She found herself staring at collar of his shirt. She could almost feel his pulse on his neck. She wet her lips and imagined the taste of his blood. She felt him take a step towards her and instinctively she took a step back. Her mouth felt dry. When the back of her shins hit the side of the bed, the fear she was trying to suppress came back._

_She glanced back at the bed and the looming figure before her. Her mind was trying to latch onto anything that would help her at this moment. She felt herself fall onto the bed. He was on top her and all she could feel were his hands wandering skilfully over her body. She could feel his mouth linger close to her neck, as his teeth tested her taut skin. The realization of his actions hit her, fast and furious. She would never be able to mark him. He would have absolute control over her after he marked her. All he wanted was for her to warm his bed. She struggled and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her by securing his hands tightly on her hips. She felt his hard manhood digging into her inner thigh. _

"_You are mine," he whispered lustfully into her ear._

_She gasped when his hands slipped underneath her nightgown. As he touched her in most vurnable place, tears stained her eyes. She couldn't go through with this. She closed her eyes, praying that it end soon. Before she could think straight, she murmured the forbidden words, "Please help me…Tanoru." She felt the man on top of her stiffen and pull away from her. She shakily pushed her nightgown down before looking up at him. _

"_What did you just say?" he asked; his tone was livid._

"_I..I…" She tried to make words come out her mouth. _

_His eyes were flashing, and she tried to move away, but fear made her immobile. _

"_What did you just say? This is the last time." _

_She couldn't bring herself to repeat what she just said. In that instant, she felt an invisible force thrust her against the wall. He held her neck with one hand. His eyes were red, filled with fury, revulsion, and a flicker of jealousy. _

"_Never say his name again," he said with a snarl. _

_She felt his grip on her neck continue to tighten, his eyes still flashing, but a smirk appeared on his arrogant face. "I could kill you in a heartbeat."_

"_Ah…" she was gasping for air. Her head was spinning and just as she felt she was going to die, he let her go. She crumbled onto the floor, gasping and chocking for air. Tears of pain and humiliation rolled down her cheeks. She heard the door slam and she was locked in the darkness. _

* * *

A sharp knock on the door, made her snap out of her thoughts. The events puzzled her. He could have anyone in his bed, she was sure of that, but why he pretended to be so lustful with her was beyond her imagination. She wasn't a beauty like Ino, nor possessed any particular charms. She wondered why he chose her. After all, she was just a weak, human lover that he could kill in a heartbeat.

"There is someone here to see you," called Kurenai from the other side of the door. Hinata's brow wrinkled. She couldn't think of anyone who would visit her. Her family wouldn't come here, without an invitation from her. She knew all her so-called friends had turned their backs on her. She doubted anyone knew of her return from isolation. Hinata quickly exited the bathroom and followed Kurenai down to one of the parlours. When she entered the parlour, the sight that greeted her made her stomach flipp and twist. Her so called fiancée was kissing an attractive, blond vampire. Hinata's eyes widened when she recognized the blond hair. It wasn't just any vampire, it was Ino.

* * *

R E V I E W.


	6. chapitre cinq

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Special Thanks to Short in Hope for betaing this chapter._

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Sasuke's eyes watched the beautiful blond vampire in front of him. Her long, blond her hair was swept up in a bun, with a few lose strands that framed her face. Her face was perfectly composed, as she returned his stare. Her startling crystal, blue eyes held an odd air of mystery and allure. Those eyes fitted into that perfect, smooth skinned face would have send men willing to their deaths. She crossed her long, slender leg before leaning back on the cushioned seat, waiting for him to make the first move. A faint smile played on the curve of her lips.

He finally spoke "I want a favour."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I would do a favor for you?"

Sasuke lounged patiently in an armchair across from her.

"What is it?" asked Ino, slightly annoyed. Her pink tongue flickered out to moisten her pouty lips.

"I want you to teach my fiancé the rules of being a _suitable_ _wife_," said Sasuke bluntly, his dark eyes focused on her face.

Ino's baby, blue eyes widen for a moment before her lips curved up in a forced smile "Sasuke please don't tell me you can't even control a _human lover._"

"She _was_ a human lover," corrected Sasuke smoothly; she could practically see his air of confidence. She wondered what made him so sure of this. She knew basic facts of Hyuuga Hinata case that was trialed a hundred years ago. However, now that she carefully thought back, something clicked inside the deep, dark recess of her mind. Back then; when the news first broke in vampire society, it caused quite a stir because apparently Hyuuga Hinata's father came from a long line of vampire nobles. However, since Hinata's mother was vampire of lower class. The Hyuuga family wouldn't acknowledge their children as Heirs. Around that time, Hyuuga family was reconsidering their decisions for heirs and Hinata was promising candidate. However, due the accusations made against her. Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji had been made heir of Hyuuga family. Ino's face remained composed as she recollected memories that were well over hundred years old.

Ino's eye levelled with Sasuke's eyes. He smirked as he watched her demeanour from her usual flirty, alluring self to a more serious, no nonsense one. Ino exhaled nosily before speaking, "when did you become such a fool, once of a human lover, always a human lover. You should know that the best."

The corner of Sasuke's twitch, Ino could tell he was trying to hold back a scowl.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten what vampire society is like?" asked Ino but without waiting for a reply she continued to speak.

"Vampire society does not accept any one who has broken the cardinal rule. Trust me your little bride will be eaten, even if she is a Hyuuga." Ino looked away after she finished. She didn't like the look in his eyes as she spoke. He looked too calm, too sure of himself. She wondered what kind of plan; he had lurking up his sleeve.

"That's where you come in, Ino. You were always good at making people forget."

Ino chuckled when she heard this, not because it was funny but because of how ridiculous it sounded, "I think you hired the wrong person for this job."

Sasuke leaned back, a devil-like grin etched across his handsome face. He knew that Ino wasn't going to break this easily. Which is why he always had trump card of his own, once he played it, Ino wouldn't be able to say no.

"I heard Shikamaru and Temari's wedding ceremony is in a month's time, now we wouldn't want Temari to hear about something she doesn't need to hear would we?"

Ino stiffen noticeable at the Sasuke's words.

"You wouldn't…"murmured Ino almost inaudible. Sasuke knew of the one that could destroy everything she had worked for. Now, he was using it to blackmail her. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Ino, know you perfectly well there is nothing I wouldn't do," Ino looked away, her eyes trying to escape from those piercing onyx stones.

Ino stood up, turning her back to him, "I'll do it." After all she had no choice, if he decided to reveal her secrets to anyone, everything she had done until now would be wasted. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her own selfishness get in the way again.

Sasuke smirked more broadly at her submission. He knew that whenever he played the Shikamaru card, she would come around. .

"I only want one in thing in return for what I am doing for you," said Ino with her back still turned to him.

Sasuke frowned. He could feel the faint crack in her voice as she made her request. He said nothing as she turned around to face him; he could see the unshed tears glimmering at corner of her eyes. However, he simply felt nothing at Ino's show of emotions. It was as if a void was where his soul was supposed to be.

"I will turn Hyuuga Hinata into a suitable wife for you and in turn you will keep my secret. Now all you have to do is kiss me to seal our deal," said Ino, her tone once again flirtatious. He could see that she had put back on her well trained mask of allure and ignorance.

"Done," said Sasuke as he took Ino's chin in his hand.

* * *

A shattering of china echoed through the room. Ino pulled away from Sasuke. Her blue eyes narrowed at the slender figure at the door. A thin smile appeared on her lips. Ino's eyes glowed dangerous for a second before a piece of china shot start at Hinata's face.

Hinata couldn't move all, she could do is watch the piece of china fly towards her face. She closed her eyes as she silently waited for the sharp edge of the porcelain. However, she felt nothing slowly she decided to open her eyes. What she saw both surprised and frightened her, Sasuke was standing in front of her, with his back to her. He caughft the piece of china before it hit her face. She swallowed, unable to say anything. Without even glancing at her, he dropped the piece of china at her feet. It shattered into tiny shards at her feet.

"I'll the rest in your hands," said Sasuke as he exited the room.

Hinata looked up at the beautiful vampire in front of her.

"So, you are Hyuuga Hinata…"said Ino, unimpressed. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. She took in a breath before she spoke again, "the banished one." Ino let out another sigh, sending smoke into air.

"Come and sit," ordered Ino, waving at the armchair before her. Hinata gingerly seated herself on the armchair across from Ino. Ino narrowed her eyes at HInata before she froze in mid motion, as she was petrified. Hinata's hand shoot up to her neck, knowing exactly what Ino was staring at. Hinata's heart began to pump hard against her chest.

"You are not marked yet…" gasped Ino. Hinata's other hand gripped the material of her skirt. Ino rubbed her hand against her forehead. Before she burst into fit of laughter, Hinata was shocked at image of the laughing Ino before her.

"God, help me, don't tell me that you are able to resist Uchiha Sasuke," asked Ino after she stopped her laughter. Hinata swallowed and nodded. Ino looked thoughtful for a minute. Ino re-examined the vampire before her. She was beautiful, but it was only oblivious upon closer examination. What interested Ino was that Uchiha Sasuke would pick such weak, feeble vampire as his bride. Suddenly it hit her like a ton brick, the Hyuuga Hinata sat before her was only the tip of an iceberg. Ino smiled to herself, revealing her perfect, straight, white teeth. She was finally going to gain some leverage over the Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata was the perfect person to start with.

Ino's smile reminded Hinata of a predator who spotted a new prey. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Hinata gritted her teeth in frustration. In no way was she going to get involved in their lover spat. She knew that Uchiha could have any women, probably did, but witnessing the reality of it had really opened up her eyes. Her admiration for the beautiful, blonde vampire was slowly diminishing. Hinata couldn't believe how shallow Ino seemed.

"I…I don't want come between you a-and Uchiha-sama,'" Hinata looked at her hands as she spoke. Ino's eye widen with surprise.

"Don't' worry there is nothing to begin with," replied Ino nonchantently.

"B-but…that k-kiss…"

"Oh, don't tell me , you were jealous…," asked Ino with a glimmer in her eyes.

"N-no, I was s-s-surprised," stuttered Hinata miserably. She tried desperately to convince herself that she was surprised. She wouldn't allow herself to mix it up with jealousy. She didn't even know what jealously was. She reminded herself that it was astonishment that broke the vase, not jealousy and simply because she had nothing to be jealous of.

"You are bad liar, Ms Hyuuga," said Ino, finishing off her cigarette, her mischievous grin widen considerably as she introduced the reason she was here, "this is why I am here…I'm going to teach you the art of deception."

* * *

Sorry for the late update!

**R E V I E W?**


	7. chapitre six

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_special thanks to short in hope for betaing_

_A/N: I want to apologize if this story is very slow at the moment, I promise the Sasuhina action will start soon. Think of this as perlude to the drama ahead. _

* * *

The strong liqueur didn't improve Sasuke's mood. He let out an uneasy breath, as he looked around his impressive study, filled with antique book cases, paintings, and books. He sat down his large, mahogany desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. He pulled an old, wooden box. He wiped away the dust before he opened it.

In the box held a gun, a small locket, antique pocket watch, and a vial containing blood. He picked the up the locket. He stared at it with impassive face however his fingers absentmindedly brushed against the surface. The surface was etched with a delicate design of cross. He clicked it opened and continued to stare at the younger face of Hinata. Her hair was shorter, her face more round than it is now, and her smile was so natural and carefree.

His eyes drifted to the other side of the locket and his teeth clenched. The name was engraved inside the locket, "Tanoru Kimuza." The name he never wanted to hear again. He thought he could forget what happened but it seemed to be impossible with his name constantly haunting his mind. He wondered if he could ever wash away the stain of Tanoru Kimuza's blood from his hands. His lips formed an unnatural smile, would his little bride ever forgive him if she found out that he had killed her precious lover?

A knock on the door made him hurriedly shove the locket and the box back into his desk drawer. Karin opened the door and walked in, followed by Suigetsu and Juugo. She handed a file to Sasuke before settling herself on an armchair.

"It's quite a long mission, I'm guessing it take around a months to finish," reported Karin with a grin. She was secretly glad that the order gave them a long mission Because she really couldn't stand sight of her so called _new mistress_. That little, skinny, pale vampire wanders around the place like ghost and acts like a mouse when ever Karin was around. Karin was dumbfound, how could Uchiha-sama pick some like her? There are so many times that Karin just wanted to put that girl out of her own misery.

"Hn," replied Sasuke as he mentally called for Kurenai. Kurenai appeared at the door within minutes.

"Yes? Uchiha-sama."

"Pack Hinata's bags and send her to the main house."

"Right away."

"Oh another thing, keep an eye on Ino for me," said Sasuke without looking up from the file.

"I understand." Kurenai left the room and closed the room behind her.

"Main house," whistled Suigetsu, pouring himself some liqueur. He shot a smug smile towards Karin but Karin ignored him.

"But, Uchiha-sama," began Karin. However Sasuke cut her off as he putted down the file. He began to brief them on the specifics for tomorrow's mission. He already knew what Karin wanted to say, but he didn't want to show any signs of doubt nor weakness in front his team. He was the one in control. Yet, Karin's question did linger in his mind, "can she really be trusted?"

~~~*~~~

Hinata stood on top of the stairs, looking out on to the foyer. The five of them were dressed and ready to leave. The sight was familiar one from her childhood; her father and uncle were rogue hunters as well. The tattoo that every rogue hunter wore proudly on their shoulder somehow seemed to taunt her. It reminded her of feeling of her mother's silent, cool tears on her face as they watched her father walked out of the door.

A lump formed in her throat, she tried to move her lips but no words would form. So, she simply stood there, waiting for him to leave. She watched his back as he approached the door. For single second, he paused and turned his head. His eyes meet hers for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of gentleness. A light, cool breeze brushed against her lips.

Then he was gone and the door was closed. The breath she didn't know that she was holding, escaped from her lips. She turned away. Her heart was heavy with an unexplainable feeling. She didn't know why she felt this way. He was such an dilemma, one minute he was terrifying, the next flirtatious and now leaving her alone. What about the hint of gentleness she just saw. It was all so confusing. Kurenai's voice broke Hinata's reverie.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" asked Kurenai, standing beside her. Hinata looked at the concerned vampire's face and nodded.

"I'm fine,' said Hinata. Kurenai smiled kindly at Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata Uchiha-sama asked me to move you the main house."

"Main house?" echoed Hinata, unsure of what it meant.

"Yes, the main Uchiha manor in the vampire sanctuary."

Hinata nodded and went to her room. She lay down on her back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had never actually been to vampire sanctuary before. However, she did know of it, "Vampire sanctuary" is where the most vampire population lived. When she was still belonged to vampire society, "Vampire Sanctuary" was only an idea. She found it hard to believe, that it exists today. She wondered if she was the first banished one to be allowed to enter Vampire sanctuary.

"Kyuubi, what do you think vampire sanctuary is like?"

"Never heard of such a place," Kyuubi replied with out opening its eyes.

"Do you think that person could be living in Vampire sanctuary?" murmured Hinata.

"Possibly, but Hinata why must you drag up ancient history?" asked Kyuubi slightly peeved. His mistress was a strange bird. A bird that was freed from the cage but allowed itself to be tied down by the past.

"I need to know the truth," said Hinata firmly. Her hand slide under the pillow and pulled a golden locket. Kyuubi sighed, as he watched her stared longing at the picture inside. He felt slightly sad for his mistress because sometimes the truth should be buried for the greater good.

"Some truths are better left unknown," muttered Kyuubi but Hinata was no longer listening.

* * *

"Come on," said Ino, throwing a helmet at Hinata. Hinata stood there looking at the helmet in hands. The shiny, red motorcycle stood proudly beside its beautiful owner.

"But..I-I… "

"Don't such a baby," said Ino impatiently; she was already starting up the engine. Hinata gingerly put on the helmet and took a deep breath before climbing behind Ino.

"Hold onto my waist," said Ino as the bike began to move. Hinata did as she was told. In a few moments, the bike began to speed up and soon they were zooming through forest and roads. Hinata shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she felt Ino dipped low to the right as they bended a curve.

"Isn't this fun?" called Ino, over the noise of the engine. HInata was too busy trying to hold on to answer. After what seemed to be an eternity, they seemed to slow down. Hinata realized that they were in a tunnel. They going slower and slower as a large steel gate, guard by two, large male vampires suddenly was before them.

"I.D please," asked one of the guards as they stopped in front of them. Ino showed something and they stepped aside. They continued down the tunnel until, they arrived to what seemed an elevator shaft that was as big as a foyer. As the elevator began to descend, HInata's heart began to pound an unsteady rhythm.

"Vampire sanctuary is an underground city, similar to Atlantis, the lost city," said Ino as they approached to the bottom floor.

The doors opened and they entered out into sunshine. Surrounding them was a forest, Hinata gasped as she heard bird singing and bugs chirping in the distant.

"Welcome to Vampire Sanctuary."

After entering the forest, the ride was shorter. When Ino finally stopped in front of large Victorian styled house, the silver gates opened automatically and on the otherside a e young girl stood there, waiting. Ino stopped her bike and got off, almost imediantly Hinata followed suit. Ino took off her helmet and shook out her hair. The long strands of golden hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"Welcome back, Miss Ino" greeted the girl who was waiting to take Ino's gloves and helmet.

"Good to be back, Hana," replied Ino, handing over her gloves. The girl smiled sweetly at Hinata and offered to take her helmet as well.

"Is this your home?" asked Hinata cautiously as she noticed how all the servants seemed to so please to see their mistress. Ino sighed happily and nodded.

"Welcome to my happy place," said Ino with a wave of her arm, Hinata smiled at this gesture. Ino was constantly surprising her. At first, Hinata thought that Ino would show her coldness and hatred like Karin but, instead Ino treat her with the kindness of impatient mother hen. There something about Ino that made her both tough and gentle at the same time. Hinata couldn't help but admire and like her.

"Miss Ino," called a dark haired girl urgently as she rushed down a flight of stairs.

"Yes, Kin?"

"I'm so glad that you are home, Uzumaki-sama and Akimichi-sama is waiting for you in the parlour,"

"What? They are here right now?" asked Ino with annoyance and disbelief.

"Sorry, Miss Ino, I asked them to come back another time but they insisted on staying," said Kin, wringing her hands. Ino rubbed her temples for a moment, slowly Hinata's brow furrowed together. She wondered why Ino appeared so reluctant to see the guests.

"Kin, Tell them I'll be there in a minute. And Hinata, come along, I want you to meet them too."

* * *

"Naruto, Chouji, what did I do to deserve such an honour?" asked Ino as she walked into the parlour with Hinata trailing behind her. Both men turned towards at the sound of Ino's voice. Hinata let out a small gasp as she saw the man standing at window, her heart was raced. The male vampire that stood by the window was her mysterious saviour, so many years ago. She would never forget those eyes. The eyes that no vampire seemed to possess, they were the colour of cerulean seas.

The astonishment of recognition registered in his face when he saw her.

"You!" he said astonished, Ino's brow furrowed together.

"I take it, you two know each other?" asked Ino.

"No," they replied simultaniously.

"We meet once," explained Naruto hurriedly. Hinata nodded, he was awfully handsome in the light. His messy blonde hair and tanned skinned, he was tall with a well built figure. His boyish smile made Hinata's heart flutter wildly in her chest.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my friend, Chouji Akimichi. Please do call me, Naruto," he said as he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Hinata blushing furiously and barely managed to introduce herself. Ino watched this scene with a raised eyebrow. She threw herself on the couch beside Chouji.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Let's get down to business," said Ino, her impatience returning. It was Chouji that spoke first.

"Ino, you know that -" Ino cut him off with an icy stare.

"If it's about the wedding, I have nothing to say."

"Shikamaru really want you to attend," said Naruto, not looking at her.

"I don't think so," said Ino, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Please don't be like this, he needs your support," persisted Chouji, his round face flushed with worry.

"I've given it to him already," replied Ino stubbornly as she reached for her cigarette case.

"If you ever loved him, you would go. Come on Chouji, Let's go." Naruto made his way to the door with Chouji following him.

"It was nice meeting you again Hinata," said Naruto as the door shut behind them.

Hinata sat down across from Ino, watching the smoke tendrils float towards the ceiling, Ino sighed heavily.

"Rule number one; never trust someone completely, because everyone lies."

"Did he l-lie to you?"

"No, I did. I told him, I didn't love him anymore," said Ino with a sad smile. Hinata looked at the unfamiliar sight of broken Ino, her true self became the replacement of her usual carefully put together façade she made, Hinata had watched it shattered so easily.

"Why? When y-you obliviously do."

"Rule number two; caring too much makes one look too _vulnerable_." said Ino with a smile, instantly her façade had returned. Hinata watched the flawless Ino transform from a broken doll to a confident enchantress. Ino took Hinata's chin in her fingers, looking directly into her eyes.

"Hinata, you have so much to learn in so little time."

* * *

_And the plot thickens once again._

_**R E V I E W.** _

_=)_


	8. chapitre sept

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_special thanks to short in hope & bleubutterfly for betaing  
_

* * *

"_I was scared."_

_Hinata confessed. The cool breeze blew through her hair, making her aware that night was chilly. She pulled her knees in, until they were under her chin. The moonlight made the pond's surface sparkled with a mystic quality. She could see little fireflies floating lazily the air a few feet away, the night was tainted with the smell and taste of withering hydrangeas._

"_Why?"_

_His voice was light, almost playful._

"_That I won't ever see you again," she said almost choking on her words, she focused her attention the fireflies, refusing to look at him. She was afraid if she looked at him now, she would cry. She would hate to cry in front of him._

_His laughter rang through the air. Her heart lurched at the sound._

"_Hina, have you forgotten you're a vampire and I'm a human, I will eventually grow old and die…but thankfully, by that time you won't want to see me anymore," he jested, still keeping his voice light and humorous._

"_I'll die with you."_

"_Don't be stupid, Hinata. Death is not as romantic as you think it is." His tone was suddenly serious, silence filled the air. Tears formed at the corner of Hinata's eyes._

"_I just want to be with you!"_

_She protested like a child. His hands reached for hers. The warmth of his touch, made her aware just how human he was. No matter how fleeting human lives were, she would have given anything to be human. Tears rolled down past her cheeks, she was vaguely aware of the taste of salt in her mouth._

"_I know, Promise me that you'll always remember. You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem.(*)"_

_The brief kiss on her forehead made her want to weep harder. She tried to focus her vision on him but her tears blurred her ability to see. He was fading away into the darkness of the night._

"_Please, don't leave me," pleaded Hinata. She just wanted him to stay a little while longer. Her hands reached to grab him but as she felt was cold air. She could see her breathes coming out in a puff of vapor. She was left alone once again. The perpetual winter had returned, her broken-hearted sobs echo around her, as she cried each tear that fell from her eyes turned into ice in the freezing air._

"_Miss H_inata! Miss Hinata! Wake up!", called a faraway voice.

Hinata woke with someone desperately shaking her shoulder. Her hair cling to her forehead, and the strong taste of salt was in her mouth. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Hana stood beside her bed, watching her with concerned eyes. This wasn't the first time Hinata had dreams like these. The past few nights were similar episodes and it was slowly getting worse.

"Miss Hinata, are you okay?" asked Hana.

"I-I'm fine," choked out Hinata, as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. She hasn't had such a vivid dream for nearly 11 years. There were faint whispers every now and then but, this time it was different. The feelings were too vivid, too real. The sound of his voice continued to echo in her ears.

"Here some water," offered Hana.

Hinata took the water with a shaking hand. She forced the cup to her lips. The water washed away the salty taste from her mouth but her face was sticky from her tears and sweat. She needed to go to the bathroom.

"You may go now Hana." ordered Hinata, handing the cup to Hana.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She leaned against the cool, white marble sink, taking in deep breathes as she listened to the water run. Just when she thought her nightmares were going to end, it starts all over again. She washed her face, and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her face was so pale that her eyes almost disappeared and her cheekbones were beginning to show. Her weak legs gave out beneath her as she sat staring at her hand. A realization hit her as she realized she hadn't taken her pill for nearly two nights. She knew she should have gone straight to the night table by the bed and have taken it but she couldn't move. She gritted her teeth, she knew she shouldn't do this but she had no choice. She bit down hard on her own lip and the taste blood filled her mouth.

_How pathetic_, she thought, _a vampire drinking its own blood_. She felt so very tired, her head felt light and everything was blurry. She laid down on the cold tile floor, staring up the ceiling. Her eyelids got heavy as exhaustion took over. She just didn't have anymore strength left.

* * *

"You can't dodge all the time," said Ino as she threw another punch at Hinata's face. Hinata dodge instinctively, breathing heavily. Ino was getting angry, they had been at this for nearly past half an hour.

"The two things that vampires love to do these days are to fight and fuck," said Ino as she tried to trip Hinata. Hinata did a back flip to avoid the attack.

"You are a sitting duck if you can't defend yourself."

Ino was all the sudden behind Hinata, striking her hard on the back. _I didn't even see her move_, Hinata thought as she fell onto the mat, gasping from the pain.

"You make a great punching bag," said Ino while picking up her bottle of water. Her eyes were still on Hinata even as she uncapped the water and took delicate sips from it. Hinata struggled into a sitting position; her body ached from Ino's beating.

"Sasuke expects his wife to be able to spar properly with him," said Ino couching down in front of Hinata and put the bottle of water to Hinata's lips. Hinata accepted the water from Ino.

"T-then he shouldn't have picked me," said Hinata in between gulps of water.

"My thoughts exactly, everyone thought he was going pick Sakura or Karin,"

"Sakura? Do you mean Haruno Sakura, the daughter of General Haruno?" asked Hinata, setting her water bottle down.

"Yes, why do you know her?" asked Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"We were in the same class at the academy," replied Hinata, nonchalantly. "But, that was a long time ago." Hinata finished and looked away from Ino's fierce gaze.

"You attend the academy? Then, how could your combat skills be so weak? " asked Ino in disbelief.

"I always been weak in the combat," replied Hinata, sighing. Hinata mentally slapped herself; she shouldn't have mentioned the academy from the beginning. She didn't need Ino knowing her past. The past that she wanted to forget about, a past which contained so many memories that made her heart ache with longing.

"You are lying," accused Ino.

Hinata looked up at Ino. Her heart skipped a beat, did Ino see through her just now? Her palms began to sweat. Ino pulled a kunai from her pant's pocket. She twirled it with one finger.

"I fought your sister once. She was...well...let's just say she was 'very talented'. Do you know what she told me after we fought? She told me 'my sister taught me how to fight', so combat should be your strongest asset."

Hinata's mouth went dry as she frantically tried to find something to say.

"It was that human wasn't it? He changed you," Ino inquired

Hinata shook her head, her hands were in fists. It wasn't him...it was me who was tired of all the fighting, thought Hinata desperately. Ino was furious, at her lack of response.

"I-I…" Hinata tried began.

"Get up!" said Ino as she yanked Hinata's arm, pulling Hinata to her feet. Hinata's Hinata winced at the death-gripped Ino had on her arm. Ino didn't let go until they reached to the garage.

"Get in." commanded Ino, climbing into the driver side. Hinata obeyed silently. The whole ride was silent except for the sound of Hinata's beating heart, resonating loudly thunderously in her own ears. A sinking feeling filled her as she glanced at Ino's seething face.

* * *

Ino stopped the car in front of a large, traditional Japanese house. Hinata's eyes widen as she read the sign above the door, "Hyuuga Dojo." Ino got out and Hinata reluctantly followed behind her. When the servants saw Ino, they stopped their work and bowed. Ino, obviously, was a superior at the Hyuuga Dojo. Hinata's heart raced even faster as they came to a large training room. Ino slide open the door silently. Hinata's right hand clutched her left wrist, her fingernails digging into her own skin. She wouldn't allow herself to run away.

A single row of students were sitting on the sideline , their gaze were focused intently at a small, female figure standing across from a male vampire who was at least three time larger than she was.

"Hanabi..." breathed Hinata. Ino crossed her arms together and waited for the fight start. Hanabi's movements were fast and precise as she swiftly and efficiently defeated her opponent. The opponent fell nosily within minutes at Hanabi's feet. It was only after the fight that the students sitting inside noticed Ino standing by the door.

"Yamanaka –sama," they greeted and bowed respectfully.

Hanabi wiped away the sweat from her chin using her sleeve before turning to greet Ino. Hanabi's widen as she took in her sister, standing at the door. Ino gave Hinata a hard push that forced Hinata to stumble into the training room.

"Kill her." ordered Ino, her voice filled venom and fury. Hinata had never seen Ino like this before and it frightened her.

Hanabi stood still, her eyes focused a moment on Hinata's face before looking away.

"Yamanaka-sensei, I don't think I can do that," replied Hanabi, stoned faced.

"What is this I hear? Hanabi is turning down a challenge?" asked Ino in a sly mannerism. Hanabi's eyes harden at Ino's words.

"I-" Hanabi began, but was interrupted.

"Pathetic! Your just like your sister, aren't you...cowardliness must run in your family?" asked Ino, circling Hanabi like a hawk. Hinata watched helplessly as Ino attacked her sister. How could she ever have trusted someone like Ino?

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?"cried Hinata. Her expression etched with pain as she watched Ino back Hanabi into a corner.

Ino smiled, showing off her immaculate white teeth as if her reasons for doing this were perfectly clear.

"Vampires who lost their will to fight don't deserve to live," said Ino, her tone was bitter.

"Is that true, Nee-san?" asked Hanabi, for the first time looking into Hinata's eyes. Hinata's heart ached at the sound of her title. She was the older one, the one who was suppose to protect Hanabi. The promise she made to her dying mother filled her with regret and sorrow. Hinata looked away from Hanabi's gaze. She couldn't bring herself to answer because Ino's words were right. She had lost her will to fight. She had lost it when she was torn away from him. Only pieces of her resolve kept her going. The truth was she didn't know how much longer she could keep going.

"Hanabi, the person who was your sister died, this is just a shell. If you don't believe me, just fight her and you'll see."

Hanabi's hands shook as she listened to Ino's words but her eyes met Hinata's, her hands formed into fists.

"Hanabi, don't do this…" pleaded Hinata, shaking her head.

"Nee-san, let's us start."

Hanabi's posture changed into the traditional Hyuuga fighting pose. Hanabi was serious, her eyes filled with quiet determination. Hinata took a step back, unable to believe the turn of events. Hanabi shot forward, not wasting time. Her attacks were fast and fierce. Hinata was barely able to defend herself. As they parted, the veins around Hanabi's eyes popped, she activated her vampire abilities. Hanabi's physical abilities increase by three times. A left kick sent Hinata into the wall. As Hinata gasped from the pain, blood dripped from her mouth. Hinata's head spun but she forced herself into a standing position. She wondered why she was fighting again. This was so meaningless.

"Fight me seriously!" growled Hanabi angrily.

Hinata wiped the blood away with her sleeve. Hinata closed her eyes, as she coughed up another rush of blood. Her internal organs were badly damaged. Hinata fell on to the ground, her body unable to take anymore abuse from Hanabi's attacks. Hinata looked up at Hanabi, her vision was starting to blur. Hanabi stood over her, her hands were shaking with anger and frustration. Ino accusations was right, her sister had lost her will to fight. Her sister had become nothing but a weak, human-loving traitor. Her sister was better off dead. Hanabi reached into her pant's pocket and took out a kunai. She was going to put an end to her sister's misery.

"Stop Hanabi!" said a stern voice that broke Hanabi's concentration. Hanabi looked up at Naruto whom grabbed her arm that held the kunai.

"That's enough, Hanabi." said another voice.

Hanabi looked at the door. Neji stood there, his expression unreadable. She let go of the kunai and pulled her arm from Naruto's grip. She ran from the training room. Hinata watched Hanabi flee the room. Hanabi's pained face lingered in Hinata's mind as the darkness claimed her.

"_Have you been fighting again?" asked Hinata reaching out her hand to touch the darkening bruise on Hanabi's cheek._

"_No, I fell."_

_Hinata raised an eyebrow, "really now?"_

_Hanabi nodded stubbornly. Hinata pulled up Hanabi's sleeves. There was a fresh bruise on her forearm; it wasn't even two days old._

"_You are getting awfully clumsy these days."_

"_It's none of your business," said Hanabi angrily, pulling her arm away._

"_Of course it is my business when my dear sister is becoming a brute."_

"_I'm not a brute! They started it. They called me 'a white eyed freak'," muttered Hanabi._

"_Oh did they?"_

"_Yeah, but I showed them,"_

_Hinata laughed at Hanabi's outrage. Hanabi looked hurt at her sister's lack of support. Hinata sighed and lowered herself to Hanabi's height. She brushed Hanabi's hair from her eyes._

"_I'm going to forgive you for fighting because you were defending your honor," said Hinata with sternly. Hinata took Hanabi's hands in hers, gently squeezing them, "__S__tarting from today, I'm going to have teach you how to fight properly."_

"_Really?" asked Hanabi, wide eyed, her excitement was oblivious._

"_Yes, but you have to promise me that you never will fight meaningless battles."_

"_I promise. But nee-san, it isn't meaningless if you are fighting for yourself."_

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes, the memory of her sister still fresh in her mind. She could still remember the softness of Hanabi's hair and callous on her small hands. The tough, determined look in those eyes, the eyes that she always admired and wanted to have, for once she like to look at the world through those eyes. Loud noises came from outside her room made Hinata realized that Ino and Naruto were standing behind her door.

"Don't you think what you did was little too reckless?" asked Naruto, angrily.

"She lost her will to live when she lost her will to fight, she is better off dead."

"But, asking her own sister to kill her? Isn't that little too cruel?"

"Yeah, you are right, I should have just killed her myself."

"Ino, stop fuckin' around with her life!"

"Does she even have one left? Look at her, she slowly killing herself. She drank her own blood."

Naruto said something, she couldn't make out his muffled reply, but Ino's reply was cold and controlled.

"Face it...you can't save everyone, Naruto."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the voices would disappear. Ino was right. She had been dead, for a long time. Kyuubi had kept her afloat for only so long, but she knew that she couldn't live anymore other than her self. Ino made her face the truth, something she had been avoiding since she arrived back into society. Letting her father bully her into a marriage with, Uchiha Sasuke, and allowing Karin to push her around, were all signs that she simply lost her own will to fight. At first she thought, it was all meaningless battle but...

"_It isn't meaningless, if you are fighting for yourself._"

Her sister's word rang through her head. All those battles could have only have been fought by her, yet she completely gave up without even trying. As the realization hit her, the heaviness that lingered in her soul lifted. Her hands formed into fists. She had to fight her own battles. She wasn't going to cede with other people's wants. This was her life.

"_You're stronger than you seem._"

"I want ...to live." Hinata muttered, opening her eyes, for the first time, seeing clearly. Although her body was still weak and aching, she pushed herself out of the bed. On her shaky legs, she slowly walked to the door. The door opened to reveal Naruto's face flushed with concern. Ino was walking away.

"Hinata, you should be in bed."

"Ino..!" Hinata yelled in the loudest voice she could manage, ignoring Naruto completely.

"You are wrong about me, it will take a lot more than this to kill me,"

Ino stopped and turned around to face Hinata. She smiled at Hinata. A genuine smile for the first time, which made the corners of Ino's eyes wrinkle.

"Welcome back to undead, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata collapsed and Naruto caught her feeble body before she hit the ground. She smiled, for the first time unafraid of the dreams to come because he was right all along.

"_You are braver than you believe."_

* * *

A/N:

_Holy. This is longest chapter to date.  
_

_This chapter is a lot different than I planned. However, it was quite an easy chapter to write. I guess, Ino did teach Hinata one thing in this chapter. This chapter also marks the turning point in Hinata's thinking and manner. Oh,I do love writing Ino, she just so easy to picture._

_I have some news, I'm going to study in Japan coming september. I'm going to try update one more time before I leave but, I might not get around to writing another chapter until December. I hope everyone can understand._

_I want to thank all my readers (and shadow readers), and the wonderful reviewers whom time after time encourages me to continue.  
_

_P.s:_

_Also the quote doesn't belong to me.  
_

(*) A. A. Milne quotes "Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Christopher Robin to Pooh"


	9. chapitre huit

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Beware of grammatical errors._

* * *

Hinata blinked twice and slowly opened her eyes. The light coming from outside was slowly dimming and shadows were starting to dance on the walls. She wondered what time it was and how long she had been sleeping. Her throat and lips felt dry and her limbs felt like deadweight. She let out a sigh, and hoped that maybe she can just beat the thirst and drift back to sleep. Her head felt a little dizzy. Just as her eyelids were starting to close, she was startled to feel something cool touch her lips. She looked up and saw a pair of ocean, blue eyes staring back at her. Her mind went blank for a moment before registering what he was doing.

"Water?" he asked, smiling. His strong arm slipped beneath her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.

She opened her mouth and greedily accepted the water. When she had her fill, she tentatively cleared her throat before speaking.

"N-naruto, w-where are you doing here?"

He shrugged before speaking, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

She blushed at hearing these words. She looked down at the bed sheet, trying to hide her blush. As yesterday's events came back to her, she felt guilty as she remembered the argument that could place between him and Ino. Her fingers lightly fisted bed sheets. She didn't want to cause any trouble to either of them. She didn't know why but she wanted to cry again just because their kindness towards her. It was strange but it was the first time she felt this way. Her world had been so isolated until now.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Naruto, standing at the window, looking out on the landscape before him. Her eyes widen in surprise at the question. Her blush become deeper as her eyes hazed for a moment, thinking a back to that night. How could she forget? He was the one who made her want to join the academy. Now she thought back, she didn't know it was blessing or curse that she had met him that night. If only things turned out differently, maybe she would have never fallen in love with a human. She licked her lips before answering.

Y-yes… I remember. It was the night of the crying stars …"

He chuckled softly at her words, what ironic name.

"That's right. It was the night of crying stars. "

_She gripped tightly at the collar of her cloak. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she stared up at the wall of the academy. She closed her eyes as she steadied herself. She ran through the plan one more time in her mind. First, scale the wall then get through the forest as quickly as possible. Once, you are out of the forest, head for the garden, there is a secret removal panel in the fence of the garden. After that she was home free. She knew if she was caught, they would charge with trespassing since she wasn't a student. Her father would kill her. She sighed and scolded herself again for lingering too long in the human domain. There was festival in the village tonight there were so many fireflies flying around. She couldn't resist staying to watch the human children's feeble attempts to catch the flying creatures. Now she was regretting her decision if only she wasn't so stupid. She knew that this was fastest and most dangerous route back home. She bit her lower as she remembered the rumours that the headmaster had vicious beasts guarding the forest. _

"_Here I go," she muttered under her breath as she jumped._

_The forest was dark and cool. The trees were huge, it was impossible to through them. She nervously jumped from branch to branch as she made her way across the forest. She wasn't sure it was best time to go through with this. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. It sent a shiver through her body. She turned around to see two, red eyes glowing in the dark. _

_Her sweaty hands gripped her cloak. She would just have to outrun the dogs. It was then she heard growling behind her. She darted as she could but one of the branch caught her cloak and made her falter. _

_When she turned, she saw a pair of huge jaws flying towards her. She instinctually raised her arm to cover her face, waiting for the sharp impact to occur. However nothing happened, when she glanced up there he was standing bathed in moonlight. The figure that stood in front of her took her breath away. _

_He turned around in that second and she was mesmerised by the blueness of his eyes. Suddenly his lips lifted into a smile and he turned to her._

"_Come on let's go!"_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her to feet and they speed out of the forest. They didn't stop until they came into garden. They were so out of breath, he felt onto the grass and pulled her down to his side. She was panting hard as she lay beside him, staring up at the starry night sky. _

"_That was fun," he said suddenly, looking at her. She blinked in confusion and shock, "fun?"_

_Suddenly, he started to laugh and she couldn't help it as well. She started to laugh uncontrollable, as the events seconds before were just a game and they had won. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins but she felt unbelievable alive. _

"_L-look!" She said pointing up to the sky. _

_Stars were streaming across the sky, millions of them. They lay side by side, staring up at the mysterious night sky. Her eyes took in the stars and her eyes sadden slightly. These stars were regular shooting stars; these stars felt streaks across the sky. They were crying stars. _

"_Do you know why they are called 'crying stars'?" she asked without thinking as she continued to look up the sky. _

"_Why?"_

"_The Angels are mourning for the losses that they foresee …" _

_It was that moment; she knew that she couldn't linger any longer. She stood up and dusted off her clothes. She pulled on her hood over her head. There were the same stars that fell just before her mother pass away from this world. _

"_Thank you," she said and disappeared in the darkness. _

"I wish I didn't let you go that night…"he whispered under his breath, breaking her trance.

"What?" asked HInata, staring wide eyed at his strong, muscular back. She couldn't believe what she just heard from his lips. Her heart began to pound against her chest. Her hand flew to her lips.

"Hinata…there is something I want to tell you-"Naruto begin, turning around to face her. At that moment the door opened and Ino came in with a tray of food came in, "You are finally awake Hinata!"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" accused Ino as she set down the tray of food before Hinata. Hinata thanked Ino politely and looked to Naruto to finish his sentence.

"I still have errands that I have to run," he said before excusing himself from the room.

_Naruto continued to sat there, looking at the star steaming across the sky. He let out a contented sigh before he crossed his arms behind his head and got himself comfortable on the grass. _

"_Is it okay for her just to go like that?" asked Naruto aloud. The shadow flickered behind him. _

"_Hn," came from the shadows. _

"_Sasuke, I don't get you sometimes, I don't see why you go through lengths to protect her when you hate her."_

"…"

"_Oh maybe it is because you secretly like her..?" Naruto chuckled evilly. _

"_It's none of your business," was the reply that came from the shadow as it passed by Naruto. Naruto grinned; he knew that he hit a soft spot. Sometimes the line between hate and love was just so thin. _

* * *

"You look amazing Miss Sakura," admired the maid who just finished fixing Sakura's long, luscious, pink hair. Sakura smiled widely at her reflection. Her pale skin was flawless, and her make up was applied perfectly. Her emerald eyes glittered in the light. There was no man who could resist her, how could they? Yet, she pursed her lips at that moment, thinking of Uchiha Sasuke. The only person that refused her and who did refuse her, she sucked in her breath as the sting of rejection hit her chest. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't bed her nor love her. After all, this made her want him even more. There was nothing she knew she couldn't get.

"Miss Sakura, did you hear the rumor about Uchiha sama?" asked the maid in a hush tone.

"Rumor?" asked Sakura, reaching for her tea on the dresser.

"Yes, he has a fiancé!"

"W-w-what?" chocked Sakura on her tea, "A fiancé?"

"Well, I heard this from Mika who current works at Miss Ino's household."

"Ino?"

"Why yes, Mika swears that the girl they are housing is Uchiha Sasuke's fiancé," said the maid gleefully as she put away the curlers she had used for Sakura's hair. Sakura's grip on the teacup tightened. How could he get a fiancé without her knowing? There was just no way, he said he wouldn't mate until the time is right. She was absolute sure that when the time was right, she would be his mate. She narrowed her eyes, just to be one the safe side; she would go to Ino's for a visit and put that little maid in her place. She wouldn't forgive anyone who made lies about her future beloved.

"Well, from what I heard this 'fiance' is weak little thing, that's what Mika said and She is no where as near as beautiful as you Miss."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, there is no way he would ever take a bride like that! I'm sure he will realize soon enough that you are the only one for him, Miss Sakura," said the maid smiling. However, the maid's smile didn't reassure Sakura one bit, she wouldn't allow Ino or her meddlesome little maid ruin Uchiha Sasuke's good name after it was her future name. She would need to straighten it out. After all, it's been quite a while since she last saw her good friend, Ino, maybe it was an excellent time to pay a visit.

"Alice, won't you send for the car? I like to pay Ino a little visit," said Sakura with an acidic smile.

* * *

"You should really stop smoking so much," said Naruto looking at Ino who was reaching for another cigarette. Ino smile charmingly at his request as she lifted the cigarette to her lips.

"Well, it's really none of your business," replied Ino, lighting it and blowing out a smoke ring at him. In a few quick movements, he reached out and caught her wrist before the cigarette touch her lips again. They stared at each other without saying a word. Sky clashed against ocean. Ino broke the silence, "Just because we slept together that one time, doesn't mean anything."

He let go her wrist and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He said nothing for a few moments.

"How is Hinata doing?" he asked, looking out the window.

"She is in the garden. Go see for yourself." was Ino's curt reply, as she continued to puff on her cigarette. He left the room with another word. The moment she heard the door lock, the cigarette dropped from her hand. Her hands were shaking uncontrollable. She never thought that he would have such strong impact on her. She scolded herself for sleeping with the meddler. After that night, it wasn't same between them, even though other people couldn't tell but they knew. She tenderly touch the spot where he gripped her, his touch burned her. She needed to get a hold of herself. Her heart was still in purgatory while he would still pine after Sakura. She stood up and opened the window, letting the cool air wash her face.

"Miss Ino, are you in there?" called voice from the behind the door.

Ino cleared her throat, "Yes, come in."

"Miss Ino, Miss Sakura is here!"

"What..? Now?"

The maid nodded, fear in her eyes as she watched her mistress. Ino cursed under her breath, if Sakura found out about Hinata. It was going to hell to deal with. She had to be calm, composed, and centred. It was no big deal; Sakura would never expect a thing. She was just here to push her buttons, after all she was chosen as the beauty of century instead of her. Just because her grandfather was a vampire general, she thinks she can get away with anything.

"Where is she?"

"In the garden."

"Oh my good lord," exclaimed Ino as she leaped out the window.

* * *

A/N:

Finally an update. I wonder when I can update again.

I know, I know there are probably a lot grammar errors.

Please bear with it.

Thanks for reading.


	10. chapitre neuf

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Warning: Unbetaed._

_Spelling and grammar mistakes._

* * *

"_The only thing you can do for me is to forget me._"

_"How could I possible do that?" he cried, trying to reach for her. Stepped out of his way, she couldn't let him touch her. It would break her resolve of doing this. _

_"If you can't even manage that, shall I erase myself from your mind?" she asked bitterly, her hands turning fists. _

_"Hinata, why are you doing this?"_

_"I thought you said you would do anything for me," her voice was cruel and cold. He looked down at his feet. He had promised her. _

_"How pathetic," murmured Hinata, it was meant for herself than for him. She walked forward, her hand reaching out for his face. He stared her with so much love and despair, it broke her heart. _

_"Please, Hinata don't do this," he said clasping his hand around hers. His touch, it was so warm, so fragile, so filled with unlived life. She narrowed her eyes, her mind taking over his, finding all the memories they shared. As she erased the memories one by one, his hand slowly slipped away from hers. He stared blankly at her; she erased herself from his mind. In her own mind, she watched each memory, unable to keep her own tears from her own eyes. Silent tears continued to fell down her face, as last shred of her presence was erased from his mind. She slowly removed her hand from his face. He was still in a trance, unaware of his surroundings, unaware of her. She raised herself on tiptoes as she softly kissed him on the lips._

"I'm sorry…" she murmured against his lips as finally goodbye, it was the last time she will ever see him, at least in his life time. She turned away quickly, not wanting to look at him anymore. Hinata quietly slipped out the room like a shadow, completely unaware of the locket, which he still grasped tightly in his hand. 

* * *

Hinata bended down and picked up the dandelion that was on the edge the flower bed. The little, yellow flower seemed out of place in the beautiful surrounding. The garden was filled all kind of beautiful flowers. She loved gardens ever since she was a little girl. Her mother would spend all day in the garden, planting and weeding. She used to follow her mother around with the watering can, watering anything she can find.

She sighed and begin to walk around the garden admiring purple tulips which lay perfectly against the white fox bells, she wondered if Ino did the landscaping herself. The weather was nice even if the blue sky above was artificial. Her wounds felt so better after proper intake of fresh blood.

Kurenai send a message today, saying that Uchiha Sasuke was returning soon. Her heart felt a little funny at the thought of him returning. She gingerly touched her neck, the feeling of his strength lingered upon her body. She wondered why he stopped visiting her dreams; his presence no lingered in her dreams. Even though she welcomed the dreamless sleep, she wondered if he had forgotten about her. She didn't know if she wanted to him to come back or to leave her alone.

It was strange feeling whenever she thought about him. She wondered if he actually bit her, what would happen. Would she feel pain or pleasure? Or maybe even both at the same time. She was never bitten before by anyone but she used to see young vampire showing of their newly bits by their lovers. She wondered he could bring her that kind of pleasures that could be only felt among vampires. In her memory, her human lover was gentle in bed and loved her tenderly. Yet she felt it was never enough. She often found it hard not to bit him whenever they were making love; she wanted to claim him as hers. She bit her lip at the thought, if she had bitten him; he would be long dead now. She was stupid and young; she would have easily killed him by biting him.

Her hand tightened around the dandelion, at the thought that Uchiha Sasuke biting millions of beautiful girls in his bed. She could just imagine the girls in a both state of ecstasy and daze after he bitten them taking only enough blood to satisfy himself but leaving the girls alive. She didn't know why she felt this way; she knew that she wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't hers, he was never going to be hers.

Two voices not far away, broke her train of thought.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Ino wanted to discuss something with me," said Naruto with ease.

"I see. There is also something I wanted to discuss with her. Do you know where she is? "

"Maybe, she is inside," suggesting Naruto, his body moved to block her way further into the garden. Sakura looked at Naruto's action with suspicion. Naruto was acting strange.

"Naruto, are you hiding something from me?" asked the female voice, slightly teasing.

"Sakura…"

Hinata watched as the pink haired girl as she reached out to touch Naruto's arm. Naruto's face softened at the female before him. It was obvious, that Naruto dotted on her. She smiled to herself foolishly; Naruto must have someone he liked. He was so sweet and kind. An ached started in her chest, as she thought of the sweet and kind human that she once fell for._ He was sweet and kind._ Her hand tightened on the flower in her hand. Then a voice broke through the air as Sakura's loud rung in her ears loudly.

"Who is that?"

Before Naruto could stop her, she rushed forward and gasped when she met Hinata's eyes. Hinata's pale eyes looked in those apple-green coloured eyes, ones she was familiar with, yet it now it felt so foreign.  
"What are you doing here, _human lover,_" demanded Sakura, crossing her arms in front of her chest, challenging her to reply. _Sakura hasn't changed a bit._ Hinata though to herself, even when they were in the academy together, it always felt like an endless competition that Sakura had taken upon herself to set up. It seemed like it was never enough, even though Sakura had won everything, best at combat, best at physical training, any subject they had together, Sakura would always take the first place. Yet, it never seem to be enough, Sakura has always been unnecessarily cruel towards her.

"I-t's been a while, Sakura," murmured Hinata, trying to smile, to hide her anxiety and frustration. Sakura ignored her words as her lips turned in scowl, taking in the figure standing before her. _Hinata Hyuuga._ The vampire, who broke their cardinal rule, yet was able to stand in Vampire Sanctuary like everyone else. It was unfair. It wasn't fair, just because Hinata was pure blood vampire and she wasn't.

"So, you two know each other?" asked Naruto hopefully, trying to ease the tension. Hinata smiled at him, "yes, a long time ago."

"Yeah, when I knew her, she wasn't a _human lover_," spat Sakura, bitterly. Sakura suddenly to Naruto, "what is she doing her? I thought she was in endless isolation."

Hinata looked away those words, she thought so too, but the Uchiha had pulled her out of her isolation and back into hell, back this hell.

"Well… she is-" said Naruto, his blue eyes clouded with uncertainty of how to reply. However, before he could reply. A familiar voice rung across path, it was Ino who followed by Kurenai. When Hinata saw the two figures coming closer, she let out a breath of relief, she didn't realize she holding. She didn't feel like being bullied by Sakura anymore.

"Ah, here you are, we been searching all over for you," said Ino, her tone slightly tense as she looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but, I met _her_ instead," was Sakura's curt reply, not bothering to hide her strong dislike for for the Hyuuga. It was that moment that Kurenai decided to speak, "Miss, Hinata, I have come to take you to the Uchiha Manor."

Sakura's eyes widened at Kurenai's words. Hinata nodded silently, it was time she went to her new home, and at least Kyuubi would be waiting for her. She longed to hold Kyuubi in her arms again. She didn't want to remember the memories at academy, where Sakura would constantly torture her. Simply by meeting the pink haired vampire, the memories were threating to surface. Hinata looked at Ino and Naruto and murmuring thanks for taking care of her before following Kurenai out of the garden.

She sneaked a glance, at the silent Sakura as she left. It was unmistakable, the angry, disbelief and jealousy reflected in those green eyes. Hinata sighed mentally, if only Sakura knew what kind of horror that was known as Uchiha Sasuke. There was no need for jealousy.

* * *

Hello.

An update after nearly a year. wow.

I hope I finish this year. Next chapter, Sasuke returns.

I wonder if Sakura will do something drastic.

Until next time!

Review :)


	11. chapitre dix

**Lost Lullabies**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Warning: Unbetaed._

_Spelling and grammar mistakes._

* * *

Time seemed to slow like honey flowing from a jar as Hinata looked blankly at her hands while the car brought her closer and closer to the manor. The main house as Kurenai called, was the original Uchiha clan lived before the Uchiha Massacre occured. The main house was where all the Uchiha's secrets were kept as well. It was rare for an unwed bride to live in such a house. It seemed Uchiha Sasuke was bending all the rules in order to keep the chain around her neck. She subconsciously touched her throat, it didn't hurt anymore but she knew that the memory would never fade from her skin. An invisible tattoo that reminded her that his power would always be enough to crush her at moment's notice.

Kurenai sat silently beside her, looking straight ahead,"Hinata-sama, Uchiha-sama will be arriving tonight, please give him a proper welcome."

"Proper welcome?"

"He needs to feed. Since you are his wife to be, it is your duty to satisfy his need in both blood and carnal need. If you refuse, Uchiha-sama may stray away to others to fulfill his needs. If he choose to do so, your position would be greatly affected. "

_"My position..._" murmured Hinata, to herself. A position that females would die fighting over, yet she is only one who dreaded and feared this position. Sakura's eyes filled her mind, she cringed at the memory. She would love to give this position to Sakura, any day.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata shook her head and replied, "I-I'm just a bit tired."

Kurenai nodded, and silence resumed. Hinata closed her eyes, forcing herself to keep her mind blank. A few moments later, they arrived at a beautifully structured traditional japanese manor. Kurenai explained it was newly renovated, they had added a few new rooms and garden with pond in the back. Maids dressed in simple kimonos greeted them at the front door and as Hinata stepped inside, she notice the floor shined as if it was newly polished.

The smell of oak and pine filled her nose, the house reminded her of the forest that she used to love when she used lived at the "_Berceuses Perdue_." Hinata followed Kurenai through the house, passing beautifully crafted paper sliding doors and straw mat flooring. Hinata was lead to a similar room with straw mat flooring. A simple scroll drawing of plum flower hang on the wall, her luggage were already placed in the corner of the room.

"Hinata-sama, is there anything you would like?" asked Kurenai, lingering at the doorway.

"Could you prepare a bath for me?"asked Hinata with a faint smile. Kurenai nodded and slide the door shut behind her. As soon as Kurenai left, Hinata hurriedly started to unpack everything from her bags. When the book that she had hidden in the bottom of her clothes appeared, she hugged it close to her chest. The book was called_ Lost lullabies_, a collections of forgotten bedtimes stories which intended to lulled kids to sleep. It was only thing they allowed her to keep when she was banished. It was only thing that made these lonely night bearable before Kyuubi came along. The memory of him, telling her its stories filled her with an indescribable longing and sadness.

"Are you going to read that again?" asked a voice behind. Kyuubi's body rubbed against her arm. He turned to look her.

"Kyuubi, I can't stay here," she whispered. He stared at her for long moment before sitting on his hind legs, "then, where do you suggest we go?"

"Anywhere but here," replied Hinata, clutching the book to her chest. She had to get out of here. She never wanted this position nor did she ask to be his wife. There has to be more suitable person than her, he wouldn't have to look hard. In the deep recess of her mind, she knew he wanted more than her blood or body, he wanted something that she simply could not give to him. The box containing the ring caught her eye, slowly letting go of the book. She picked up the ring box and opened it. The ring she never wore glittered and winked at her, showing her a future where she would be simply like a trophy, sitting in the back of his shelf. She quickly shut the box, she wouldn't let that happen.

"Kyuubi, I need your help."

Kyuubi sighed and scratched his left ear, "I don't think I am going to like this."

* * *

When Kurenai arrived with the news, he had just returned from his mission. A few piece of paper work before he would head to the manor. His little bride to be must be excited to see him after the time they spent part. He wondered how much she had grown under Ino's tutelage, he wondered if she was going to be more obedient and let him mark her tonight. His mouth watered at the thought, her delicate neck exposed to him during their joining. He could almost imagine the feel her fingertips digging his arms. He would make sure that it was his name that she screamed from now on.

A knock on door took him away from his thoughts, "come in."

Kurenai stood at the door, her face was pale and there was a fearful look in her eyes. In her hands clutched a box and a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Uchiha-sama, Hinata-sama has disappeared," said Kurenai, her hands shaking as she spoke the words. The pen that Sasuke was holding snapped in half, "What?"

"There were series of small fires set off around the manor and she must have slipped out during the commotion. This was left in her room. I have already sent people out to look for her. We will-"

Kurenai's throat closed up, and items that she was holding fell to the floor. Sasuke was standing now, approaching her slowly. Kurenai clutched her throat, trying to release the hold that he had there. He looked at the items, it was the engagement ring box that he had given to her. The letter simply said, _"I can't never give you what you want. Just let me go. Please."_

Sasuke cursed under his breathe. He waved his hand and Kurenai's breathing returned, she was lying on the floor motionless, catching her breath.

"Uchiha-sama, forgive me. I will make sure she is found," choked out Kurenai before getting up.

He waved his hand, and Kurenai hurried away. He was furious. He crushed the letter in his hand. Did she even know what he wanted? Did she know how many rogues he had kill in order to reach the position he was in, so he could have her, did she really think that he would let her go so easily? He wondered how stupid can she be, did she forget that he was a rogue hunter? It simply meant that he had to show her. He went over to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself, a shot of brandy. The liquor took the edge off of his rage. He had been too easy to on her, allowing her space and time to learn. He should have just done it himself. His mind filled ways that he would teach her properly but first, he had to get her back. Simply because, he didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

AN: Is everyone surprised? shocked? well, I am for sure. I never thought I would suddenly get an inspiration and continue to this story. I know, many of you might have thought this story was dead. Well, it is back? (I hope.) In order to keep this story alive, I need everyone's help. I saw another author doing this for her story and I thought it was a wonderful idea. I want to ask you guys.

"Where do you think Hinata and Kyuubi has run off to and what are they going to do at that place?"

Thank you in advance ^^  
P.S Searching for beta, if anyone is interested. Please PM me :)


End file.
